Stelena One-Shot
by Gemmy's Dreams
Summary: A Stelena Smut/One-shot I made for my friend Dani.


**I don't own anything, this is the first one-shot/smut I have ever written. I did it for a friend, named Dani. My smut is not the best, but whatever... I tried. ;-;**

* * *

Stefan looks over at Elena who is currently sitting on the couch, her eyes wandering around the room. "Nothing has changed much. Your place still looks the same like last time." Last time, being the moment she walked out on him for the _millionth _time. Stefan chuckled lightly as he stirred the coffee he was making for Elena. He watches as she reaches for the photo album that was laid on top of the coffee table. "You still kept our photos." She smiled looking at the times they've spent together. There were pictures of them dancing, smiling, kissing, laughing, and they were both enjoying those moment. Even Elena still kept their photographed memories, she keeps them in a box and secretly takes them out to remember how happy she was with him, but she quickly puts them away because she doesn't want to be reminded of all the wrong decisions she's made. It had been Elena's fault to why things never ended well with Stefan. She was the reason why those happy memories couldn't go on forever, why she was currently miserable.

Stefan makes his way towards Elena and hands her the coffee. "Thank you." She says softly and accepts the coffee. She took a sip and hummed, "You always knew how to make the best coffee, Mr. Salvatore." He lets out a laugh and gives her a warm smile, and she smiles at him in return. They both could see it in their eyes, they missed this. The warming silence that enveloped them. The calmness of the room and the breeze from the open windows of Stefan's living room, this was all too familiar to Elena. She looked down at her coffee, "I remember the first time I moved here." She giggled reminiscing about the heartwarming event.

_Two Years Ago_

"That should go over there, and that one goes over here." Elena points as she directs Stefan and Jeremy on where her stuff shall be placed. Both of them grunt as they carry her belonging to the spot where she said it seemed fit. "Phew, Is that everything?" Jeremy asks his sister while catching his breath and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That's it for now, Jer." And hugs her brother, thanking him for the help. "Thanks Jer." Stefan pats him on the back and pays him some money for his hard work. "It was no biggie, but listen here Stefan." Jeremy straightens up attempting to look tough, "You look after my sister now, and you take good care of her. You know she's the only family I have left." Stefan nods and they share a brotherly hug, Stefan and Elena waved at Jeremy as he made his way out of the apartment.

"Well, it's just me, you, and this very messy apartment." Stefan says wrapping his arms around her and a giggle escapes her mouth as Stefan leans down and kisses her nose. She raises her hand and caressed his face. "And what shall we do in this messy apartment of _ours_, Mr. Salvatore." She gives him a flirtatious look. "We can do a lot of things in _our _apartment, Ms. Gilbert." He flirts back smiling down at her. She bites her lips to add to the mood, "Oooh, like what kind of things, _Mr. Salvatore_." She says slowly and seductively. Stefan was in a playful and lifts her up bridal style and moves them to the bedroom.

Their lips locked the moment Stefan laid Elena down on their bed. Stefan breaks the kiss and lowers himself to whisper in her ear sensually. "All kinds of things,

Ms. Gilbert." Elena felt her entire body heat up. "That sounds like fun." She says with her mouth mere centimeters away from his. Stefan leans and captures her mouth. While he was doing that, Elena found it to be the the perfect opportunity to unbutton his pants and slide them down, along with his underwear. She felt Stefan's erected manhood as her hands made their way back up. Stefan gasped in surprise as Elena's skillful fingers wrapped themselves around his length. He looked down at her, "That's a little unfair." Before she knew what he was doing, she was placed on top of Stefan and was currently straddling him, his erection pressed against her back. Stefan swiftly took Elena's top off and her pants. Now, she's only left with her blacked laced satin lingerie. Stefan's hands started from her stomach and made their way up. He cups both breasts, earning a moan from Elena. He made his way around the bra and slowly moved his fingers to unclasp it. Elena was getting wetter and wetter by the second, and Stefan knew that. He quickly discarded the bra and had one of his hands lower until they've reached Elena's sex. His fingers went under the hem of the laced pantie. Elena's back arches as she felt Stefan's fingers massage her entrance. "Stefan, please." The anticipation was killing her. Stefan slowly took his fingers to slowly slide off her panties. Elena leaned down, her breasts smudged right across his bare chest, she can feel his hard length between her thighs. Her lips lower and hover above Stefan's. "I love you." She whispers and captures his lips as they share a heated kiss. His hands clutching her hair, pressing her against him, and kissing her as if she's all the air he needs. Elena was relishing the moment, but she was growing impatient and the heat between her legs weren't helping. She breaks off the kiss to position herself onto Stefan's cock. He moans as he felt himself enter her. Her mouth hangs open as the pleasure surrounds her. Elena's moans could be heard from miles away as she rode him. "_God,_ I hope this never ends." Elena says in between her moaning. "I hope so, too." Stefan agrees clutching her breasts and kneading them making Elena pant. They spent the entire night making love, showing each other how much they mean to one another. Now that they've got their own place, there will no longer be any disturbances, they won't have to keep quiet as they continue their _activities_. And in the back of Elena's head, she knew this was exactly what she wanted.

_Present_

Elena blushes at the memory. "Good times." She says looking up at Stefan, who was also recollecting the memories they've shared in _his_ apartment. "They were, weren't they." He sighs looking down. She gives him a sad smile and takes another sip of her coffee. "Elena… What are you doing here?" Looking at her straight in the eye. Elena lets out a distressed laugh. "Honestly, Stefan.." She shakes her head, "I don't even know." Choking back a cry she looks at him, "I don't know. But, somehow. I always keep coming back."

**I hope you liked it, you hoe. :P**


End file.
